Always There
by Determined Artist
Summary: An AU one-shot where and all the turtle were kids and Leo's a ghost. He comes back to find Donnie alone and crying. Leo takes it upon himself to help his brother out. Meanwhile, the purple clad turtle has some stuff to work out with Raph. 2012 turtles for this.
1. Chapter 1

A young mutant turtle full of youth, yet with lingering emotions that no child should have, made his way down the hall of the sewers. He traveled this path many times. The memories both good and burn bright as the sun. His emotions dropped with step he took, each turn he made.

He felt guilty for what happen, though he knew, deep down that none of it was his fault. Soon he stopped. He heard faint sounds of someone crying. But who? Curious and concerned, the youngling followed the trail. As did however, he got closer to his destination, he was headed to. Could it be one of his brothers?

Once he found the origin of the sobbing, his eyes widen when he saw another mutant turtle curled up in sobbing. The sadden emotions grew. He knew this other turtle. He knew him all too well, yet was now a stranger.

 _Why is Donnie crying?_ He wondered. Why is Master Splinter or the others with him?

He hesitated to move forward, unsure of whether his little brother would want or even if he still remembers him. It's so long since he had contact with anyone that he had care about. Donnie looked to be a year or two then he was. But still... Still he got to try, for all he done, for his little brother. He walked until he was in front of the sniffling turtle.

* * *

"Hey," A voice called out.

Donatello ceased and looked up with red, moist eyes. There, he saw a mutant turtle like him, only a bit younger and with a blue bandana on his head. This stranger was alike, yet different too. Same and different from him or any of his brothers. The stranger stared at him with blue, serious eyes. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" The presences of this kid seem familiar, but the turtle with purple mask couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah;" He uttered as he whipped away the tears. "W-who are you?"

"Wha-Never mind that right now? Why were you crying?"

"Oh? Well," Donnie gave a sadden expression at the memory. "my brother was chewing me out for ruining our training course." The stranger gave him a baffle look. "You see? We had this obstacle coarse that we had to complete and I couldn't get through it." He sigh. "It's not my fault that I can't be big and strong as he is."

"Well, are there other things your good at?"

"Nope... Wait? I 'am good at detecting when pillars are about to land."

"Land?"

He nodded. "Yeah, there's a pattern to when the pillars from the training course would land. If you go at just the right time, you get through it."

"Have you tired saying anything to him-you're brother I mean?"

"No. He wouldn't listen to me. He never dose. He's too stubborn. I just do whatever he says." The purple mask turtle answered as he curled up and his face sunken a tad.

"Why haven't you stand up to him?"

"Because he's the leader. He's the oldest." He wasn't sure felt so opened with this kid, but it seem to be right.

"So? You're just going to let him push you around while he puts you're mission in jeopardy?"

"Well, no-"

"Then don't let him!" The blue clade turtle command with the most certainty and non-aggressive manner that he had ever heard from anyone. At that moment, Donatello looked with widen eyes and baffle expression. "Listen, you're stronger than this. Stronger than Raph, you just have to put that smarts to use and not let him push you around all the time." The taller mutant couldn't believe it. This stranger who was not younger much than he, was giving advice like Master Splinter dose. Parsing him, though he had never seen him work.

As soon as he snapped out of it, he smiled and said "You're right." In return the stranger gave a smile grin of his own. Donnie gotten up with new found pride. "Thanks for the motivation. Now, I feel like facing my brother again."

"No problem. Just don't forget what I told you?"

"I won't..." The lad took a minute, thinking of what to say next. "Well, see 'a."

* * *

As the younger turtle watched his younger brother head-off, he couldn't help, but to feel, yet sadden at the same time. He missed his family very much. He wished he could stay with them forever, however that was just wishful thinking, a dream that couldn't come true, not for a long while anyways.

"Oh yeah!"

"What?"

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"It's Leo, Leonardo?" He uttered with a beam.

"Right. Thanks Leo!" The younger turtle said as he dashed off.

"Don't mentioned it?" At least felt glad that he was able to help him through this rough time, though not actually being there.

Once his brother was out of sight, Leo decided to head down the same path. He didn't care about the memories that kept popping up like fireworks, nor the feelings that came with, he was going to see this through to the end. He slipped into the layer and found Donnie with Raph and their youngest brother Mikey.

All of them stood in front of moving pillars he could see their Master sitting lotus style at the other end.

"Alright, guys let's go?" Command the red bandana.

"Hold it Raph?"

"What?"

"I noticed that there's a pattern to where the pillars would land, if you move in just the right-?"

"Shut it Donnie, we doing this the same way we've been doing this." At brother's word's, Leonardo couldn't help, but feel heated. He walked up to the red clad turtle and grabbed his wrist.

"Hold it Raph?" However it gone right through, like he didn't try. The blue bandana wearer stared at his see-through hand before closing it. Of course it wouldn't work. How could he forget he's a ghost now? It didn't work the last time he tried to make contact with his other family members, so why now? If frustrated him. He couldn't help out his family, not now. He still figure how his spirit form work.

The ghost looked over to Donatello. He didn't pay no mind to him. It was as if he didn't see him, he only kept looking at Raphael. Great; the one time he could talk to his other brother without him being scared and it turned out to be a fluke.

"Hold it Raph!" The purple clad turtle spoke.

"Yeah; what?"

"I..." A brief pause before the lad spoke again. "I think you should reconsider?"

"What?"

"Listen? We been doing the same plan over and over again. Don't you think we've would made progress by now?"

"Agh, I know we could make this time."

"Yeah right." Leo heard Donatello muttered and it seems that Raphael heard as well.

The red wearing cloth turtle uttered "If you want back out now, than go right ahead? But I 'am going. Are you coming Mikey?"

"Sure am, dude." The youngest turtle replied before talking to Donnie in cocky tone. "We're so going to win." Man why did Raph have to be so stubborn?

As Mikey and Raphael moved across the course Leo peered back at his purple clad brother. _Sorry Donnie._ He thought too himself in a bitter tone.

"AHHH!"

The blue mask kid turned to Raph on the floor, waiting for the inevitability of the pillar to come for him. "Raph!" Just as he was about to jump in to save his brother's shell, Donnie zipped passed him and saved the red clad reptile.

"Thanks, I ow you one."

"Don't mentioned it, Raph. Now, let's get Mikey get out of here?"

The spirit watched as the duo and grabbed the youngest and weave their way through the hall, dogging the pillar as they come with red and orange clad turtles doing as Donatello commanded. Leonardo's eyes widen as couldn't believe what he saw. His younger brother made through leading the other and Raphael himself was following orders. Back when he was still alive, Raph always fought with him. It was a miracle that they ever agreed on something. He followed them.

As Donnie and the others gotten to the finished line, Master Splinter gotten up and welcome them. "Well done, my Donatello you should feel proud at you accomplishments?"

"Thanks Master." The purple clad turtle said in bashful manner.

"Hey?" Raphael called out in a soft tone. The second oldest reptile rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Listen, I 'am sorry bro for... not listing earlier."

"Oh, it's fine, Raph. I 'am just glad you finally listen."

"Ah man that was great smarts you pulled back there, bro!" Mikey cut in. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Yes, that was very intelligent. Where did you learned that?" Master Splinter uttered in a curious voice.

"Well..." Donnie paused to break gaze a bit before turning back and relying. "I did I have a little help."

"Oh?"

"It was from another turtle." At that both Raph and Splinter gotten wide-eye. This too, surprised the ghost as kept glancing. Mikey on the other just staring with a bemused expression. "I believe he said his name was... Leonardo."

"It can't be?" questioned Raphael sounding disbelief.

"Huh? What?"

"It can't be what?"

"Hm, Donatello?" Master splinter asked.

"Yes."

"Did you happen to know more about this friend of yours?"

"No Sensei, I didn't. I was so happy that I've finally have some believing in me that I forgot to ask." It seems like Donnie really did forgot about him? Not that he didn't except this. After all the third youngest turtle was there when Leo died. There so much blood and screaming. Leonardo only had scattered memories of what happen that day, but what he did remember still haunts him. He had to go away, to allow brother to heal. It was hard, however it needed to be done. He couldn't watching his own little brother be scared of him anymore. The oldest reptile just wished that Donatello retained a bit of memory about him. "What's the matter Sensei did something wrong?"

"Yeah, Is Donnie in trouble?" Mikey added in.

"No." Master Splinter said with a smile. "When you young turtles are old enough, i'll explain everything. But right now I believe we have a guardian spirit watching over us."

"A guardian spirit?"

"Yes, a spirit, who sent to protect you."

"So Leo was sent to protect me?"

"Yes."

"But Sensei-?" Blurted Raphael, but the wise Sensei stopped him.

"Enough Raphael! We'll discuss it later, but now let's take comfort in the fact that Donatello is feeling better about himself and we have Leonardo to thank?"

"Right."

Thanks Sensei. Leo uttered, though gotten no response. Despite cursed to wonder in limbo, the Spirit was glade to get some comfort. However, that wouldn't be enough to have him moved on. He'll wait and keep a protective eye on his family. After all it was he who talked his purple clad brother into going with him on the day that he died. So? This seemed as fitting punishment as any.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Yeah, I know I out this down as a one-shot, but I kind of this already thought up and **PopcornWolf10** asked nicely, I figured I could give this a shot. Besides I think improved a bit since the last chapter.

I might put in more, but as for now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also virtual cookies, if you get the reference that Mikey makes in the begging. (::) (::) (::) (::) I couldn't resist putting that in here. (3

* * *

Leonardo rushed through the sewers, searching for a sound, a sign, anything that would bring him to his little brother. Nothing was going stop him. Nothing. Not even the part of him that slap Raph on the head for letting Mikey out of his sights, though the youngest would have found a way to elude him regardless of what second oldest did. He ceased and stood, trying to pin-point were Mikey might be at.

Just then, he heard muffled crying. His brother? Most likely. The ghost dashed following the noise. He soon found the youngest turtle, bawling his eyes out in corner. A smile appeared on Leo's face, but that soon sifted to concern one.

Now that he found his little brother, how do he get him back to others? He tried communicating with his family, however it didn't work. The only time he ever did was when Donnie seemed to needed him the most. Was that it? Was that what he needed from them to see and hear him? Is that what Mikey needs right now?

He walked to the sobering kid, place on his should and asked "Hey, are you alright?" Mikey jumped up in surprised, however that lit up in no time.

"You must be Leo, our guardian spirit? Ou! Like our very own guardian angel!"

"Uh, yeah." He kind of lied. It was for the best.

"Aw man, this is so awesome! I was begging to think you weren't around anymore!" Mikey said he grabbed hold of the other turtle, pulling him into a hug. Though, his sense of felt was long gong and having no idea why his brother was able to hug him, Leo still welcomed it.

"Yeah. Uh say, why were you crying before?"

"Oh? Yeah about that... I came looking for the ball me and Raph was playing with. He told me that I better not come back without it."

"So did you find it?"

"Uh, no, it got caught up with the water... I should say sorry."

"Never mind about that now, let's get you back to the others?"

"Okay."

The duo tried to make their way back, however even Leo himself was lost.

"How could you be lost too, Leo? I though you guardian spirits are supposed to helpful."

"I 'am helping, just not with directions." Truth be told, the spirit never went in this area at any time of his existence and he was too worried about his little brother memorized any land marks.

"Aw man, this sucks."

* * *

The duo made their way, twist and turns meandering through the sewers not only did Mikey venture into an area that Leo wasn't too familiar with, but the living mutant had forgotten the way back. The area was too far from the lair that master Splinter forbid any travel there, at least was the rule when he was still around. It might as while be a blind person leading a space cadet through a maze. To put it simply, they're not getting back home anytime soon.

Just then, a growl erupted, making him freeze. He did not where it came form for sure, but he had a good idea of where it might have come from.

"Mikey?" Leo spoke up.

"Aw, sorry Leo,. I 'am hungry. Don't you have any food on you?" The younger mutant begging, using the old puppy-dog-eyes.

"No I don't Mikey. Guardian spirits can't eat."

"Aw, how am I going to make it?"

"You will. Trust me?" The spirit remembered that living beings need food, yet also remembered that they could go longer with a meal. Beside the faster they find their way back, the better it would for them all.

After the small group walked a bit more another growl popped-up. "Mikey?"

"It wasn't me dude. I think something's watching us."

"Nothing's here Mikey. It's just your stomach."

"No dude. Something's watching us, I can feel it!"

Leonardo turned. "Mikey for the last-" He was about to say more, but saw a huge lizard creature crawling up behind the orange clad ninja. "Uh, Mikey? Behind you?"

"Wha-" As soon as the younger turtle saw the lizard, he let out a scream. "AHHH! RUN!" Leo couldn't. He stayed there frozen looking at the creature with wide-eyes. If he still had a heartbeat, it would race off and if he could still breathe, it would be shallow. "LEO!" Just as the sprit snapped of his trance to see beast swinging its tail, sending Mikey flying father to side, out and down pipe.

"MIKEY!" He called, rushing to were his little brother fallen. There wasn't a shred of thought about the giant animal at that moment. All that mattered was making sure Mikey was okay. He dived down.

* * *

Once at the bottom, he saw Michelangelo lying motionless in the water. "Mikey!" The ghost plucked-up the orange clad ninja and floated them to the edge of one of the lower pipes. "Mikey? Mikey!" He shook the mutant's shoulder. Just then, Mikey stirred a bit before opening his eyes. "Wo dude, where am I? Ow!"

"You're okay, Mikey." Leonardo reassured his younger brother. As the mutant helped the other to get up, Mikey flinched and hissed in pain before he plopping himself back down. "Mikey?"

"Aghh! I 'am okay. Just my knee hurts." The mutant lad informed as he gripped knees.

"Can you move it?" Mikey only moved his leg barley before he recoiled it back and let out another hiss.

"I can't Leo. I think it's broken."

"Then I'll help you. Here?" Leo put Mikey's arm around his neck before he lift them both up.

"Wo. Thanks Leo."

"Don't mention it? Now, let's keep going?"

"Okay."

* * *

Some time passed before the ghost noticed his little brother getting tired.

"Leo could we take a break, now?

Despite, having no memory of the feeling of being tired, nor the pain of broken leg, he knew that Mikey was struggling to keep up. "Alright, we'll take a break?" Leo soon stopped and placed his younger brother down, shell against a wall. He then sat next to his companion.

After a bit of letting the letting living turtle breathed, Leo heard Mikey speaking up. "Say why did you freeze up back there?"

"I... I don't know." he said, staring at his see-through knees with a guilty expression. "I just froze. It's like, I've seen that thing before." He was being honest, he no idea why he didn't just move when he had the chance, it was like a bunch of chains just snagged his legs and wouldn't let go.

"That's ruff, dude."

Leo didn't respond, just sat there, defeated.

"Say, I can help you out."

"You, help me?" The spirit raised an eye-brow.

"Yeah. I 'am not afraid of anything." Mikey said with a smug face. Leo knew his little brother well enough to know that was flat-out-lie.

"What about all those times you ran when Raph was going to kick your shell?"

"Please, I was just letting him win?"

"Oh, really?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah. Besides you got no one else around. I can be a bro to you."

"Thanks Mikey, but I don't about this. What if you can't see anymore? It happened to Donnie, it'll happen to you too." The spirit was grateful for the offer, more grateful then he has ever been, truly he was, but he couldn't bring himself to get too attached or Mikey too, if the past was anything to go by.

"No worries bro, just follow my lead?"

"And that is?"

"Don't think about it, think on what's important?" Mikey soon gotten into another one of his day-dream-state. "Like cats or food. Ymmm."

The blue clad ninja just gone to looking his knees. He had doubts about his brother's plan, but kept quiet. It was for the best after all.

"Hey do you guardian spirits know if someone had a brother?" Leo looked at the innocent turtle with a perplex look. "I overheard Sensei and Raph talking about me, Donnie, and Raph having one, this one time.

"Really what did they say?" The ghost questioned, this time sounding surprised mixed in with a bit of begging.

"Huh, I don't remember, I might have been half-asleep when that happened. Sorry bro."

"No, it's alright. I guess I was just curious." After a few seconds the blue clad turtle soon noticed snoring followed by turning to see his younger brother fast asleep. A gentle smile appeared on his face. He was cherishing this time of peace and being able to communicating to brother for the first time since he died, he wished it would last forever.

* * *

After some time on look-out duty and letting Mikey sleep, he decided it was time to get going again. He walked over shook his brother. The young turtle woke up not long after and the two head-off.

They staggered quiet a distance before they heard a familiar growl. Mikey gulped. The two turtles looked around with wariness, anticipating another round with their foe, the lizard creature.

Soon enough the beast made its appearance. Leo felt himself freezing again. Bits and pieces of his memory started to be recovered, memories of the lizard thing biting on him, pricing through the shell, killing him and seeing Donnie with frighten eyes, for last time before noticed he turned into a ghost.

"Uh Leo. Leo!" The turtle broke out of his trance to see Mikey with a bit concerned and worried face. His brother needed him now more than ever, but just Leo was about to move them away a tail swung by going right through the ghost and hitting the orange clad mutant.

"MIKEY!" He screamed. He was about to rush towards his brother's side the creature crawled up to him. He stood still again awaiting for the beast would do now. What should he do? Why won't his non-existent body move?

"LEO!" _Don't think about it, think on what's important?_ Mikey's words played in his mind like tape recorder. Despite the fear, ghost felt, he thought back to his fallen brother. He had to save him, he had to save his little brother. Mikey's still needed in the world of the living. He couldn't bare all pain if the living mutant joined him. Donnie, Raph, Master Splinter, Mikey, he didn't want to know how they would react to see one another of their family gets taken away. They didn't deserve that fate.

Leo force his body to run and soon enough it did he fled over to Mikey, where he knelt down and asked if he was okay. To which the orange clad mutant replied with a yes before he noticed the beast behind the ghost. Mikey alerted Leo.

As the blue clad turtle turned, he and huddled together, waiting for the outcome. But after they heard a roar, another sound, a sound of someone fighting. The two turtles looked up to see Master Splinter fighting the giant creature. The animal tried attacking Splinter, but evaded everyone lead the beast farther away from the duo.

Just as the monster longed its final attack the rat dodged it, sliding under his opponent and piercing the creature through the chest slaying it. After the body, topple to the side.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey called out. Leo watched as the master moved towards them.

"Are you alright, Michelangelo?" He said with concern.

"Yeah, but I think my leg's busted." At that moment, Mikey tried to get, but ended up down on the ground again.

"Mikey!" A familiar voice called out followed by another one.

"Mikey." The trio looked over to see Raph and Donnie running towards them.

"Hey bros, what's up?" Mikey greeted.

"Mikey, you're alright?" Raph asked with a bit a relief in his voice.

"Yeah. Guys you would not believe who I saw!.." Just as the orange clad was about to say more, he, Master Splinter, and Raphael noticed Donnie letting out a tad of a whimper and moving a bit close the red clad turtle.

"What is it Donnie?" Rapheal questioned.

"I-I don't know guys. Something about that lizard feels familiar."

"Hm? Raphael tend to Donatello, take him back home? We'll be there shortly."

"Hai Sensei. Come Donnie, we're getting out of here."

"Okay." Despite it being odd that Raph didn't more of fight, Leo brushed it off.

After the two walked off, Master Splinter went over, picked Mikey up, and carried him. The ghost followed. He wanted to make sure Mikey and now Donnie was going to be fine.

* * *

Back at the lair, Mikey gotten his check and it was broken, however that concerned the orange clad turtle as much. He was happy to get out training for a few weeks. Raph apologized to Mikey came as a bit of a shock. Donnie appeared to be fine. Though, when the youngest mutant told the others about his adventures with Leo they didn't seemed bothered by it. It made Leo happy, but as things gotten back to normal, the spirit found himself yet again unable to communicate with anyone, including, most of all Mikey.

He knew it happen and he was fine with it, yet still wanted to hang-out with his youngest brother a bit longer. He hoped Mikey wasn't too mad.

One day, he did gotten something cheered him. The orange clad munt was in his room, on his reading his comic books while Leonardo stood beside him keep an eye-on the youngling.

Mikey broke from the book to say "Leo if you're still here then, thanks bro. For being there for me."

"Don't mentioned it, little bro?"


End file.
